Educated
by PokeSpeBanette
Summary: Red wants Green, and Green doesn't know what he wants. Originalshipping, shameless smut, don't like don't read.


Renny: Watch out, this has a lot of sex in it. And I don't care if some moron says to take it down, because I worked hard on this (get it?) and for god's sake, it's really long and seriously took me days to work on. So just let me have this for once, you assholes.

Green: You're impossible. Renny doesn't own pokemon.

Renny: On with the show!

**OOOOOO**

**- Red's bedroom-**

The second Red pushed him against the wall, Green knew he was fucked. Trying to keep his own composure wasn't exactly working when Red was practically lusting over him, but Green could still try no matter what.

"H-hold on, Red . . ." Green gasped out, trying to push the larger boy away from his body.

"Shh . . ." Red whispered, planting a kiss to his ear and then nibbling on it gently.

The touch was gentle, yet it felt like Green was on fire. He moaned against his own will and tried to push Red away again, feeling Red's hand move lower and lower every few seconds. Despite his efforts, he knew he couldn't fool Red into thinking he didn't want this. Truth was, Green had been wondering what sex was like, but he hadn't pictured it to be with his rival (lover?), and he certainly didn't picture himself being on bottom.

"Wa-wait!" Green yelped as he felt Red's hand go right into his trousers and start groping him lightly. "Um, c-can I . . . I wanna be on top!" He burst out.

Red gave him a look that could only be described as amused. The answer, though he hadn't said it, was clearly no, but Green was not one to be deterred from something he wanted. Even if Red was stronger than him.

"Red!" He snapped, fighting back another moan.

"I'm the Champion." Red smirked, moving his second hand to cup Green's cheek delicately, though his first one was still touching Green's penis. "So that means I do what I want to, right?" The older boy carried on.

"No it doesn't!" Green cried. "It just means you're the best Trainer, being a Champion has nothing to do with- OH!"

Red twisted his first hand violently, making Green cringe and squirm. It probably should have probably been painful, but it was probably Green's own stupid little weakness that actually allowed Red to pin him like this and do that stuff. And somehow Red found out about his weakness, probably. Green didn't question where from at the moment because seriously _who the hell questioned someone who had your balls in their hands?_

"You like this." Red whispered into his ear. "You want this, don't you? Say you want it, Green. Say it, go on."

"I-I . . . Urf . . ." Green whimpered.

"And also, being Champion means being the best Trainer, I know. And it also gives me leverage to do what I wanna do to the loser." Red's smirk grew, and his hand twisted again. The second one stroked Green's cheek briefly before reaching past and gently stroking his ear again. Green squeaked and tried to push Red's hand away, but again he failed to do so.

"And also, you still haven't said you're enjoying this." Red whispered hotly, licking Green's neck slowly. "You're trying not to moan and yet you insist you don't like this. There's something wrong there, don't you think, Green?"

"S-stop . . ." Green moaned, further proving Red's point.

"You're enjoying this, so why should I?"

Red moved his first hand up and down rhythmically, all the while forcing Green to put his hands over his mouth and try to mask his sounds. The second one stroked his ear, which was strangely sensitive right now, and then Green could literally feel nothing else except for both sensations, and also Red's mouth beginning to lick his other ear. Something in Green's mind registered the fact that neither of the boys were the only inhabitants of Red's house, but Green ignored it in favour of attempting to keep himself quiet as to not lose this little game Red was probably playing with him.

"Oh come on, Green." Red laughed, grinning and pulling back a little so he could see the smaller boy's face. "What, are you scared?"

"Uh . . ."

Realisation dawned on Red's face, and he moved his own body away from Green's completely. The emerald eyed boy felt strangely cold without Red's body pressing against his own and touching him, but didn't voice it in case Red got mixed signals. Again.

"Oh, sorry." Red mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck with the hand used to fiddle with Green's dick. "Um . . . a-about forcing it on you . . . Heh, you must have thought I was gonna rape you, right?"

The sudden change in pace and tone worried Green, but he didn't try to show it.

Red smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes like it normally did. Red's usual smile was what Green liked about him, because whenever Red smiled, he never faked it. This fake smile almost broke Green's heart, despite how cheesy it sounded to the boy.

"Look, I . . . I won't do it again, ok?" Red sighed, finally dropping the fake smile and his hand. Both hands went into his pockets this time.

Green said nothing to him. All he could do was stare at him with a blank face, not even beginning to understand what was going on at the moment.

"Green? . . . Come on, I didn't scare you that badly, did I?" Red worried, shaking in fear. "Green, please say something."

Still all Green could manage was a confused silence. He watched Red sigh again, and run a hand over his face. Then Red walked over to his bed and sat down, not meeting Green's eyes or even looking near him, just staring right at the wall.

" . . . R-Red . . ."

The crimson eyed boy glanced up, but looked away a second after. Green swallowed his own stupid pride and walked over, and sat next to him, fiddling with his hands nervously. _This isn't like you_, something said, _you're being a wuss. What's wrong?_

_I'm scared. _Green told it. _So shut up and let me talk to him._

Luckily whatever part of him that was being an ass shut up, and Green turned his attention to Red, who was still staring at the wall. He looked sad, almost like Green's . . . pseudo-rejection had crushed him.

"Look, Red, I . . ." Green trailed off again. There was nothing he could say to make it better.

Yes, Green was scared of sex. Yes, he didn't know what it would be like if Red was to dominate him as the slightly older boy had originally intended. But he was also curious, and wanted to know exactly what it was like. Green also didn't want to see Red so sad, he was used to a happy Red . . . and this sad one was something Green didn't want to see. At all.

" . . . I don't know what I want." Green mumbled.

Red looked down at him, his expression thoughtful but still saddened.

"You mean . . . you want to do it, but you're afraid." Red whispered, finally meeting Green's eyes. "You're scared of sex because you've never done it before."

"Y-yeah . . ." Green nodded. "Something like that anyway . . ."

"So . . . what do you want to do?" Red asked quietly.

"I'm not sure. I don't know if I want to do it, and I'm not sure if I want to refuse . . ." Green sighed, looking at his knees.

" . . . You know what my Mom told me?" Red said, turning half his body towards Green.

Green looked up, and was a little surprised and happy to see that Red was smiling sincerely now.

"No, what?"

"She said 'if you're scared of doing something, then just do it so you won't be scared anymore'." Red told him. "So . . . I think this might apply here as well."

"Red, I don't think your Mom had sex in mind when she said that." Green replied flatly.

"Doesn't matter!" Red laughed. "It still applies, so come on, please? We can try it, and if you want me to stop, I will. Ok?"

" . . . Really?" Green murmured, feeling a tiny smile creeping onto his face.

"Really!" Red nodded.

"If I say 'stop', you won't ignore me and carry on?"

"I swear."

"You'll stop and we won't do it again until we're both fine with it?"

"Promise."

"Then . . . yeah, I'll try." Green nodded. If Red was willing to do something like that for him, then Green was willing allow Red to do what he wanted to Green. So long as it didn't involve making him a sex slave that is.

"Alright . . . so how do you wanna do this?" Red asked. "You said you wanted to top, right?"

"But you do as well, so . . . how about we do Rock-Paper-Scissors? Best two out of three?" Green suggested.

"Yep."

Both got their hands out into fists and held them near each other.

"Ready? Rock, paper, scissors!" Both cried.

Red drew rock, and Green drew scissors.

"I win." Red laughed. Green pouted but quickly hid it so Red didn't see.

"Ready? Rock, paper, scissors!"

This time Red drew out paper, and Green drew scissors again.

"Whoever wins the next one is gonna top." Green said, feeling a bit silly for saying it like that.

"Yep."

"Ready? Rock, paper, scissors!"

There was a couple of second's silence. Red had drawn rock again, and Green had drawn paper. Green had won the Rock-Paper-Scissors thing, and he got to top, but somehow it felt wrong.

"Ah, I guess you can top then." Red said, blinking slightly.

"U-um . . . I-if it's not too much trouble, I actually . . . um . . ." Green stammered.

"What?"

" . . . I want you to . . ."

Red frowned. "What was that last bit?"

"I said I want you to . . . um . . . yeah." Green murmured, pulling his hands to his chest and looking away in embarrassment.

"C'mon, louder . . ."

"I said I want you to top!" Green blurted.

" . . . Seriously? But you won the game." Red reminded him.

"Yes, I know, but it . . . Well, I kinda thought you wanted to top and I'm not really gonna get over any fears if I don't bottom, so . . . Oh, this is so stupid, I'm sorry . . ." Green sighed, burying his face in his hands.

"Hey, it's not stupid." Red laughed. Green felt Red take a hold of his hands gently and pull them away from his face. Red smiled at him.

"It's not?"

"No, of course not. Besides, I do want to top, so it's fine." Red nodded.

"Ok then."

Red got up onto his knees, resting his hands on them. He took a deep breath and leaned forward, making Green squeak and back away a little.

"Hey, you said you'd try." Red whispered. "Come on, all I wanna do is kiss you. The last time I went too fast, didn't I?"

"S-sort of . . ." Green mumbled. He got back into his original position and got onto his knees as well, but rested his hands either side of his own body.

"Come on, don't be embarrassed." Red told him. "It's only us here; no one else can see you, Green. You can do what you want to."

" . . . You won't laugh if I do something silly?" Green asked quietly.

"Doing silly stuff is what makes you cute." Red smiled.

Green felt his cheeks heat up and his eyes widen.

"See? That's what I'm talking about." Red grinned, reaching a hand forward and lightly placing it on Green's cheek. He took it away after a second. "You're cute when you blush, you know?"

"W-well, I wouldn't, actually. I-I'm not a narcissist." Green said, trying to keep his voice steady.

"You sure about that?"

"Y-yes."

Red just smiled. "Whatever you say, Cutie."

"Don't call me that!" Green snapped, heating up even more. All Red did in response was smile even more and lean in again.

This time, Green didn't move back. He allowed Red to get close enough so that he could literally feel the crimson eyed boy's breath on his face, and then tried not to panic.

"You don't like people close to you, right?" Red murmured softly.

"Not really . . ." Green breathed.

"Makes you uncomfortable?"

Green nodded silently.

"Why is that?" Red asked him.

"It . . . feels weird." Green sighed.

"Well, I'm going to have to be close if I'm gonna kiss you, so you'll have to deal with it." Red mumbled.

"I know . . . I'll try to . . . deal with it." The smaller boy said.

"Alright. Now . . ."

Red leaned in even further, and he was less than a hair's breadth away from Green's lips. Green closed his eyes tightly and waited, but Red did nothing. He waited for a few seconds, but still nothing happened.

"Open your eyes, Green."

Confused, Green did as he was told. He stared at Red, who was still incredibly close and hadn't even moved.

"Don't be scared." Red told him.

Green almost opened his mouth to reply, but Red cut him off. The larger boy moved forward again, and pressed his own lips to Green's. The smaller boy barely kept his face from scrunching up in disgust, but he didn't kiss Red back. He didn't even know how he was meant to do it. Red broke the kiss in a second, and moved away so he could see Green properly.

"What did I just say?" Red whispered.

"D-don't be scared." Green mumbled shyly.

"That's right. Now, how about this? This time, you kiss me." Red ordered gently.

"What? But you said you wanted to-"

Red held up a hand. "I know I'm gonna top, but that doesn't mean you can't kiss me. So come on, unless you want to be scared of touching someone intimately for the rest of your life."

The last part sparked a bit of anger inside of Green. He growled in his chest and hesitated for a split second, before attempting to copy what Red did before and pressing his lips to Red's. After a second, he pulled back, looking away. It didn't even feel right.

"Have you ever kissed anyone before, Green?" Red asked.

"No." Green admitted. "My sister probably doesn't count, right?"

"Did you kiss her, or the other way around?"

" . . . She kissed me . . ." Green mumbled.

"Then no, she doesn't count." Red shook his head in amusement. "So, I'm gonna teach you how to kiss someone. You know what I did when I kissed you, right?"

"Sort of."

"Well, all you have to do is pucker your lips- that's right, just like that- and then kiss me. That's all there is to it, see?"

Green unpuckered his lips and blinked, frowning in disappointment.

"Really? That's it?" Green mumbled. "Bit boring, isn't it?"

"Well, you do have a French Kiss." Red shrugged. "That's a more sexual version of a kiss, by the way."

" . . . Show me." Green demanded.

"Hey, ask nicely."

"Please show me what a French Kiss is." Green repeated in monotone.

"That's the best I can ask for, I suppose." Red laughed. "Alright, when I do show you, you can't move away if you don't like it. Because you asked and I'm going to show you, got it?"

"Even if I say 'stop'?" Green smirked.

" . . . You have a fifty-fifty chance of me listening then." Red sighed, putting a hand to his face. Green could tell he was holding back a little burst of anger.

"Sure, ok."

Red put his hand down and shuffled a little. He licked his lips and then spoke.

"Open your mouth." He said quietly.

Green, not wanting to piss him off again, did as he was told.

"Not that wide." Green closed his mouth a bit. "Open a bit." Again, he did so. "Perfect." Red smiled.

Then Red did the same as Green, and leaned forward, pressing their open mouths together. Green's eyes widened but he didn't pull away, still curious about this 'French Kiss'. And then he felt Red's tongue.

"R-Red-"

Red said nothing, only putting a hand back to his cheek again. His tongue moved into Green's mouth, and the smaller boy squirmed. When Red had said 'French Kiss', he didn't expect this sort of stuff. Maybe he should start looking up kissing on the internet or something . . .

He held back a tiny sound as Red's tongue moved across his own, and then blinked in confusing when Red pulled back, taking his tongue with him.

"You can't keep your eyes open when you kiss." Red said. "It just sends a bad signal to the person who's kissing you. And also . . . when you French Kiss, you kinda need to use your tongue as well. Both of us, otherwise it wouldn't be . . . as good as it should be. Just trust your instinct and you'll be alright, got it?"

"Y-yeah, ok." Green nodded faintly.

Red moved in again and pressed his lips to Green's. For a second they both stared at each other, before Green swallowed and opened his mouth, closing his eyes. Red did the same and then his tongue was back inside of Green's mouth, but this time Green tried to copy what Red did and moved his own tongue to rub against Red's.

The result was . . . almost as good as the touching a few minutes ago. Green felt Red's hands move up against his waist and grip his hips gently, and he moved his own hands up to Red's chest and clutched at his shirt. A small, almost embarrassing moan came from Green, and this time he didn't bother to mask it. Red had said he wouldn't laugh or anything, so Green was fine. Besides, Red sounded like he was enjoying this as well.

A few seconds later, Green found that he was running out of air. He gasped into the kiss and pushed against Red, who broke the French Kiss while panting for air, as did Green.

"So . . . like it?" Red gasped, grinning like an idiot.

"Y-yeah . . ." Green swallowed, smiling back. "Can we do it again?"

"Sure, why not?" Red shrugged, before doing just that.

For the next few seconds both just enjoyed the feeling of their tongues rubbing against each other, before Red decided to make it into a contest. He shoved his tongue right into Green's mouth, and started moving it around the boy's inner walls. Green moaned and tried to go back to the little rubbing thing that was going on before, but he eventually gave up and just enjoyed what Red was doing.

They both parted again, and laughed.

"Well, I think you've got the hang of this kissing thing." Red panted.

"M-maybe . . ."

"So, think you can kiss me normally now?" Red asked.

"Gimme a sec."

Red gave him a second. Then Green shifted briefly and pressed his lips to Red's, doing exactly what Red had told him before they decided to have that French Kiss session. The emerald eyed boy closed his eyes and hummed lightly, thinking about what the French Kissing could actually lead to if they just hurried the fuck up and got to the screwing. When did he start thinking like that?

Green pulled away and looked up at Red for a sign that what he did was fine. Red was grinning, and then Green suddenly found himself being pulled into a sudden hug, with Red's arms wrapped around his waist tightly and Red's mouth planting a small kiss to his forehead.

"That was perfect." Red whispered against his skin. "And I think my work here is done. Well, the kissing work anyway. Everything else is still in need of being done."

"Hurry up, will you?" Green murmured, worming his arms up to wrap them around Red's neck.

"Someone's eager."

"Yes, I am, now hurry up." Green demanded again.

Red chuckled softly. He moved back and smiled at Green for a second, and then leaned down and kissed him. This time Green needed no instruction from him, and opened his mouth in invitation for the larger boy.

Their tongued moved together and both boys moaned. A few seconds later they parted, but not panting like the last two times.

"Time for the main event, don't you think?" Red whispered.

"Yeah."

Red took his arms from around Green and moved both downwards. Green watched him fumble with his trousers for a few seconds before pulling them down and revealing his underwear.

"You still wanna do this?" Red asked.

" . . . I'm sure of it now." Green nodded. "Go on."

Red nodded back and hooked his fingers under Green's underwear, and then pulled those down as well. Green hissed slightly as the air hit his dick suddenly, but the hiss turned straight into a moan when Red moved a finger down the skin softly. Green decided, fuck his trousers and underwear, and pulled them off and threw both items to the floor before returning his arms to around Red's neck. The finger on Green's dick pressed down, and Green moaned again, before feeling his breath hitch when Red grabbed it with his whole hand. The other hand rested on Green's hip.

There was a slight pause, before Red started moving his hand up and down Green's penis slowly. This time Green didn't bother masking his moans, and he pressed his forehead into Red's shoulder.

"You enjoying this?" Red murmured to him.

"Y . . . y-ye . . . yes . . ." Green chocked out.

"Then I think you'll love this."

Green would have asked what he was on about, but before he could actually say anything Red moved away and then crouched, and started to lick Green's dick feverishly.

"Oh, Mew . . .!" Green gasped loudly, hands finding their way into Red's hair and gripping tightly. Green actually had no idea he could feel like this, and he had no idea Red was able to make him feel like this. Amazing . . .

Red pulled back, earning a needy whine from Green, and looked up at the boy.

"Haven't you ever masturbated before?" Red asked, gently playing with Green's cock.

"N-no . . ." Green mumbled. "Have you?"

"Loads of times. I can't believe you haven't ever done it though." Red smirked.

"I didn't even know how to kiss, and you expect me to know how to masturbate?" Green muttered, glaring at him.

"Well, it's simple, really. Want me to show you? Or do you want me to help you do it?"

For a second, all Green bothered to feel was Red's hand moving up and down on his dick. Then he opened his eyes (when did he close them?) and nodded.

"Both, if you don't mind."

Red nodded and pulled up, taking his hand away from Green. He pulled off his jeans and underwear, throwing both on the floor next to Green's, and then took off his jacket as well.

"The basic thing is doing what I just did to yourself." Red explained, putting a hand on his own dick (which was fucking big and thick). "That's masturbating in a nutshell."

"Huh, so it's simple, like a kiss then?" Green asked.

"Heh, I find it hard to believe you can really be so innocent about all this." Red laughed.

"Well, you'd better believe it."

Red just rolled his eyes and started to move his hand. Green watched his face change from calm to heated in a few seconds, and then glanced down. The boy felt his own face heat up as he looked at Red's little masturbation session, watching with as much fascination as a tiny child does when he finds something new. After a while he started to hear little moans coming from Red's mouth. And then suddenly Red grunted, and his dick actually shot out some sort of white liquid that landed on Green's naked legs, and the bed. Panting, Red removed his hand and looked down at Green.

"That's it really." He breathed.

"What's this stuff?" Green asked him, squishing some of the white stuff between his fingers.

"Man, you really are innocent." Red chuckled. "That's called cum, or semen."

"Why's it have two names?"

"There's a lot more than that. Seed, cum, semen or milk. Depends on the gender really." Red shrugged. "You seriously didn't know what it was?"

"No. Is that bad?" Green asked, worried. He continued to squish to cum between his fingers, somehow liking the feel of it.

"Not really, it just makes you even cuter. Besides, after this you won't be so innocent anymore, will you?" Red smirked.

"Not really. What does it taste like?" Green mumbled.

"Wait, what?"

Before Red could say anything else, Green put his finger into his mouth and liked it clean of the semen. It tasted salty and wet, and slightly slimy, but Green sort of liked it.

"Mm." Green smiled, looking up.

"I cannot believe you just did that." Red gaped.

"Why? Is it wrong or something?"

"Well, not during sex, but . . . eh, nevermind. If you swallow, that doesn't really matter." Red sighed, rolling his eyes. "Anyway, wanna get back to what I was doing before, or . . .?"

"That, please." Green said. "And then I can do the same for you, right?"

"Yeah, why not?"

A few moments later, Red was back to licking Green's dick, and Green was back to gripping his hair tightly. And then Green yelped as Red suddenly moved and actually started sucking on his dick. The warmth of the larger boy's mouth made him moan louder than before, and then he was gasping something neither could understand.

"Hmm." Red murmured, sending chills down Green's spine and his dick.

That did it. Green felt something weird, and then he yelped as a warm feeling came from his penis. A couple of seconds later, Red took his mouth off of Green's dick, wiping it and sitting up.

"Well, how do you like that? You may have just cum for the first time in your life." Red panted, grinning. "And sheesh, you should probably masturbate more."

"W-what was that?" Green mumbled, still dazed. "I felt something . . ."

"That was you cumming." Red smiled. "Before you do cum, you usually feel full and then you do what I did before, you cum."

"Oh." Green felt a bit silly for actually not knowing, and he decided to look up everything he could about sex if Red didn't teach him right now.

"So, you gonna do that to me?" Red asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, right." Green swallowed.

He copied Red again and got onto his hands and knees, just looking at Red's big dick for a few seconds. Then Green reached forward and stroked it gently, hearing a moan from Red above him. He decided to try and step it up a bit. The boy licked Red's penis and fiddled with it as best he could, but seriously how do you even do it?

Stupidly, Green's mind went back to what Red did again. He decided to forget all of that, and he took his hand off of Red's dick and then swallowed it into his mouth. It felt strange, having something so big inside of it, but he ignored the strangeness and licked Red as best he could. He must have done something right, because all he could hear from the crimson eyed boy was loud moans, and feel his hands (which were, admittedly, bigger and rougher then Green's) in his hair.

Green almost gagged as Red suddenly pushed him, forcing the smaller boy to take in more of his dick and almost have it go right down his throat.

"You probably . . . don't know what this is . . . right?" Red panted.

Green made a little hum in his throat, shaking his head slightly. Red moaned again and continued.

"It's called throat . . . throat fucking." Red said. "H-hold on a second . . ."

After a second, Green felt Red's hands grip his hair tightly, and then the dick in Green's mouth moved back. Then Red suddenly snapped his hips forward just as Green was about to take his mouth off it, and he almost gagged again. But it did feel sort of nice.

"I'll . . . I'll keep a steady pace . . ." Red murmured above him, slowly moving his hips and pushing his dick in and out of Green's mouth.

A while later, Red was actually going as fast as he could do with his hands in Green's hair. Green was almost moaning as well, just like Red was practically gasping out curses and moans, and he just sucked on whatever he had in his mouth at the time. And then Red came, right in his mouth. Because he liked the taste of the last bit so much, Green swallowed every single bit of cum he could. However, a lot of it didn't even get into his mouth, and it trickled down from his mouth gently.

Red pulled back and took his hands out of Green's abused hair, and Green sat up properly, licking his lips and wiping the cum off his face.

"Well, that was actually a hell of a lot better than what I could ever do." Red laughed. "For a first timer, you have a really talented mouth."

"I-I barely did anything." Green replied bashfully.

"Doesn't matter, it still felt amazing." Red said. "Anyway . . ."

The larger boy reached up and put three fingers to Green's mouth.

"Suck." He commanded.

"Why?" Green asked.

"Preparation. I don't actually have any lube anywhere, unless you wanna use shampoo, so we'll have to use saliva." Red explained.

" . . . Shampoo. Just because I sucked you off doesn't mean I'm gonna suck your fingers." Green said flatly.

"That makes no sense, but whatever. Wait here for a second."

Red went off to his bathroom, which was actually attached to his bedroom (thank Mew there were two bathrooms and not one). After a few seconds he came back out with a red bottle saying 'rose shampoo' or something.

"Since you so kindly asked, we'll use this as lube." Red said, sitting back on the bed. He opened the bottle and started coating his fingers in it. "Get onto your back."

Green would have asked why again, just to piss him off, but decided against it since he was curious as to what the hell Red was even doing. The boy moved so that he was able to fall onto his back without breaking his legs or at least bending them, and then looked up at Red with his legs sort of in the air but still on the bed.

"Like this?"

"Yep, that's just right." Red nodded. He closed the lid to the shampoo bottle and placed it on the nightstand next to his bed, and then turned back to Green. "Open your legs."

Green did as he was told, watching Red settle himself between them.

"Now . . . this is gonna feel really weird, so try not to panic, alright?" Red murmured softly.

"What do you mean? What're you gonna do?" Green asked, already panicking.

"Green. I won't hurt you." Red said.

"I know, I'm just worried you'll do something stupid."

"Hey." Red frowned.

Green almost stuck his tongue out at him, just to spite him and taunt Red about their earlier French Kissing thing. Before he could actually do anything, a cold and slim thing slid into his asshole, making him yelp loudly.

"Calm down." Red soothed gently. "I'm just fingering you, alright?"

"Y-you said preparation . . ." Green said, putting a hand over his mouth and muffling his own words.

"Yeah, I need to finger you to do that."

The finger started moving in and out slowly, making Green whimper slightly. He'd never actually felt anything like that, and it felt strange to know that something was actually inside of him that probably wasn't meant to be there. Red leaned down and kissed the corner of his mouth, making soft noises. Somehow it calmed Green down enough that he was able to worm another finger in.

"H-hey!" Green yelped again. "W-warn me next time y-you . . ."

"You like it, then?" Red asked, going to his neck and licking like he did the last time.

" . . . Maybe . . ."

"Good." Red chuckled. Green could feel the vibrations of his voice on his collarbone, and then he tensed up as Red moved another finger into his ass.

"I said warn me!" Green cried. It did sort of hurt, but Red's fingers moved in and out of his ass, stretching him.

"Yeah, like I'd do that. I'm having a bit of fun here, alright?" Red murmured.

Green wondered where the hell the nice and patient Red from before had gone, but he pegged it down to sexual frustration and also the fact that _he had fingers up his ass so he really didn't even give a fuck_.

And then those cold and wet fingers were removed, and Green suddenly felt empty without them inside of him. Then he felt something push against the stretched entrance, and he looked down to see Red hesitating to push himself in.

"W-what is it?" Green murmured.

"Green, are you completely sure you want to do this?" Red asked, sitting up and holding his dick in place. "Because once it happens, there's no turning back."

His words actually broke Green out of the daze he'd been in for the past few minutes. All of his original fears came back and he whimpered, shaking slightly at the thought of being hurt like _that_.

"Green . . ." Red whispered, leaning down and kissing him again. "This is your decision. If you don't want to go any further then we already have, I'll be fine with that. If you do, then . . . we can't go back."

"I-I . . . I . . ." Green's mouth seemed to have lost the ability to form any words at all. A million thoughts streaked through his mind, and he couldn't catch a single one even if he tried.

Silence.

"Red . . ." Green breathed. "Just do it. Even if I scream and beg you stop, don't."

"W-what?" Red looked shocked.

"Please. I don't care if it hurts, I need this." Green said. "Please . . ."

"You're completely sure . . .?"

"Yes."

"Well . . . in advance, I'm sorry if it hurts." Red murmured, kissing him one more time before shifting.

Green winced as he felt Red guide his dick into his ass. The fingers hurt before, but at least they'd given him some preparation for the actual thing, but they still didn't compare to this. Red wasn't exactly slim, nor was he small, and Green felt himself actually being stretched to almost his limit as the larger male pushed inside of him. He gasped quietly when Red settled, fully sheathed and inside of him, just resting.

"Are you ok?" Red asked, frowning in worry.

"Ngh . . ." Green moaned. "A-ah . . ."

"It hurts, doesn't it?" Red sighed. "I told you, there'd be no turning back. And since you said to carry on even if you beg me to stop, then . . ."

"M' fine." Green gasped out. "Just need to . . . t-to get used to it."

"Alright then. Tell me when you're ready, alright?"

Green nodded and took a deep breath, trying to calm and relax himself. Instinctively he knew that he should do, because being tense wasn't going to get rid of the pain at all. Really he should have enjoyed it, but of course he wasn't going to unless he was relaxed or whatever. A few deep breaths later, he could actually feel the pain ebbing away gently into something else, much like when Red had been sucking on his dick.

"Ok, I'm ready." Green mumbled, looking up.

"You sure? I can pull out now, if you-"

"For fuck's sake, I said don't stop even if I scream!" Green snapped. "Just fuck me, dammit!"

" . . . Yeah, sure." Red blinked, looking a bit weirded out. Of course he would be, Green had just snapped at him for not _fucking him_ for Mew's sake.

It sounded weird even in Green's head.

He squeaked when he felt Red move back, much like when he throat fucked him, and stop for a second.

"Alright, here we go . . ." Red muttered softly.

Then he snapped his hips back. Green almost screamed at the pain again, but he bit down hard on his hand and just managed to keep it down to a loud gasp. Red murmured gentle words and took his hand from his mouth, and then suddenly froze.

"Green . . . how sharp are your teeth?" Red asked, looking at Green with wide eyes.

"Um . . . a-a lot sharper then n-normal . . ." Green gasped.

"Well, that explains why your hand is bleeding."

Green glanced at his hand and saw teeth marks where he'd bitten down hard. Every little dot was bleeding, but not so badly that he would need some sort of bandage or something right away. Green decided to ignore it and just deal with the blood later on.

"Ignore it." He told Red, looking up and putting his hand on the larger boy's arm.

"You sure?" Red frowned, starting to pull out.

Green glared at him and nodded. Red stopped pulling out and sighed.

"Alright then."

He did what he'd done before, and snapped his hips forward again. This time Green didn't bite down, because he had nothing to bite unless you counted his gums and the teeth themselves, he just gritted his teeth and took the pain that also came with pleasure. That was probably what sex was like, though. Painful but pleasurable. Red paused for a second, before Green told him to carry on again, and keep a steady pace like he did when he was throat fucking Green.

Eventually the pain was completely gone, and Green was moaning as loudly as his voice would allow, hearing Red's own groans and tiny curses mixed into the noise. If someone had told Green he'd be having sex with his rival today, he'd have decked them in the face. Now, he'd have probably just blushed and looked away, but he forgot that as the pleasure of having Red's fucking huge dick move in and out of his ass made him whimper.

"F-faster . . ." Green gasped out, closing his eyes.

Red said nothing, only grunting as he complied. The moving got faster and harder in response to Green's word, but it still felt like it was missing something.

"Come on, you can do better." Green muttered, opening his eyes and smirking at Red, who laughed back and sped up again.

"I'd think . . . this is what's called pounding." Red panted, hooking his arms around Green's waist. Green, in response, wrapped his own arms around Red's neck and leaned up to give a French Kiss to him.

Their tongues moved together and rubbed as Red went harder and faster without Green needing to tell him, and then they parted because Red couldn't keep up with Green's tongue and fucking him at the same time.

Then something went strange and Green felt even better than before, and he screamed out in pleasure, a massive grin on his face. Red smirked and kept hitting whatever he hit, and all Green felt for the next few minutes was pure and utter bliss.

"Y-yes . . . oh Mew, harder!" Green yelled, gripping onto Red with all his strength.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard . . ." Red gasped, speeding up and pounding into Green even better than before, hitting whatever he hit.

Green couldn't care less whether or not he could actually be able to walk after this, all he cared about right now was how hard Red was fucking him, almost forcing the boy's body backwards. He was, in a sense, screwing Green into the mattress.

Then Green came again. He screamed at the top of his voice and felt the warm substance trickle over his stomach, and he stopped moving and just let Red carry on fucking him.

Green's arms fell down from around Red's neck pretty much at the same time he came, and the boy watched as Red neared his own climax as well. He looked tired but happy, Red did, and Green smiled because he'd made the right decision in letting Red top and not be bottom. Plus, Red was still going. Red's hand started pumping Green's dick and the smaller boy moaned and wrapped his arms around Red's neck again, realising that they weren't done until Red was able to cum, right inside of Green's ass.

By this time, Red was going as fast as he could, which was fine with Green. He knew it probably should have hurt like a bitch, to have such a large dick practically ravish him, but all Green felt was pleasure and bliss. And whatever the hell Red was doing to his dick.

A few seconds afterwards, Green came again, yelping as the semen shot out of his dick for the second time during the actual sex event. Red grunted, and Green could feel his dick actually grow a bit and get warmer, and he knew the slightly older boy was close to his own climax now.

"Come on . . ." Green whispered to him, kissing Red. "I want it all . . ."

"You're gonna get it all . . ." Red murmured back.

Then he froze, and Green's tongue rolled out of his mouth absently as Red shot a whole load of cum right inside of him. It felt warm and even better then Red's hands on his dick, which were quickly removed. For a second Red just stayed where he was, and he was still shooting out cum as far as Green could tell. Then the cum stopped and Green felt it trickle out of his because there was just that much of the stuff (Red must have loved it then), and then Red collapsed onto his body.

"Get off . . ." Green murmured, pushing at him weakly. Needless to say, this failed spectacularly.

"I'm getting off, I'm getting off . . ." Red panted, sitting up. His dick was still inside of Green, but the boy was actually used to it being there by now.

"Well . . ." Green breathed.

"Did you like it?" Red asked him.

"Can we do it again?" Green grinned.

"Maybe when you're not in pain." Red smiled.

"What do you mean?"

Red just smirked at him. Green whimpered slightly as he felt Red's dick slide out of him, aided by the wet cum, and then he felt almost empty. If it weren't for the semen inside of him, Green would have probably begged Red to put it back in. He watched Red pull back the covers to his bed, and then felt arms snake around his body and lift him up. Green looked at Red, smiled a little, and then let him lay his body down gently. Red lay next to him and pulled the covers over them.

Green whimpered at the lack of body contact and then wormed his way into Red's arms, snuggling up to his chest happily. He was warm and that was all he cared about.

"Hey, Green . . .?" Red murmured.

Green looked up and hummed slightly, feeling too tired to actually speak.

"I . . . I love you, Green." Red told him, tightening his grip softly.

"R- . . . Really?" Green gasped. "Love?"

"Yeah." Red nodded. Green smiled and cuddled up to him.

"I love you too." He whispered faintly.

Green couldn't see Red's face, but he knew the larger boy was smiling. Something told Green that he'd be in a lot of pain in the morning, but he decided to deal with it later, just like his hand and the blood.

For now, he was going to just sleep with his new boyfriend.

**OOOOOO**

Renny: Yes, I finally finished it! This has got to be the best lemon I've ever written in my whole life.

Red: It was certainly the longest.

Renny: Just like your dick?

Red: F-fuck . . . I walked right into that one.

Renny: That you did. Read, review and comment!


End file.
